


Soft Smiles

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [34]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Leaden Key Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: There is absolutely no reason her to be nervous.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Kudos: 3
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Soft Smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).



> From the Prompt List: 50 Wordless Ways to Say “I Love You”  
> #18. Sharing a soft smile across a crowded room

Nona takes a deep breath and smoothes a few non-existent creases in her new ceremonial robes. Today is not her first time wearing them, but it is the first time she will wear them before the Leaden Key’s congregation- the first time she will be officially stepping into her new role as high priestess.

There is absolutely no reason her to be nervous. She has been looking forward to this occasion; she is proud of her new position, she has been trained for it, she is ready to take on her new duties. So when it is time to begin, she schools her expression into one of calm confidence and steps out before the Leaden Key congregation.

The group that awaits her is not a particularly large one, but given the usual isolated nature of their work, even this much makes the room feel crowded. For a fleeting moment a flutter of anxiety- irrational, but there all the same- rises in Nona’s chest.

Then she catches sigh of Thaos, already waiting at the front of the room. He is in his own ceremonial robes, watching over the crowd with a calm, measured expression, but when he meets Nona’s gaze, the corners of his mouth turn up in the smallest hint of a smile. His mind briefly brushes against hers, just enough to leave an impression of his thoughts, proud and reassuring.

The outline of the thought fades away, and with it, the last of Nona’s nerves. She moves to the front of the crowd, her pace steady, and calmly steps into place next to Thaos to begin the ceremony.


End file.
